kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Bourgault Arc
Bourgault Arc is the 8th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the 1st story arc of Year One Saga. Set in one year after the pacification between Hybride and Phyllis, this arc focuses Hiroto's fierce feud with Bourgault, the Lord of Noblesia that comprised in 2 main stories as 1: The first one chronicling Hiroto and allies (especially Mimia) trying to help a Mummy named Lithia of Noblesia's Purev Caverns who want to bring one of Bourgault's son to justice for raping Cecela, Mimia's fellow Mummy and sister. The second story revolves a time after the execution of Pollard-one of Bourgault's son who is responsible to Cecela's rape-where both Bourgault and Emperia's Anti-Hiroto Faction (specifically Belffergo, Rasmus, Lemaire and Finnath who already loathed Hiroto in spite of his list of accomplishments) vow to crush Hiroto by any means necessary, with the latter seek and manipulate Orfina (Moldius's favorite concubine) into their vile ploy in toppling the Diferente. Whilst Hybride is suffering its own chaos due to Hiroto's domestic feud with his fellow lords and aristocrats, Phyllis also suffers its' civil discord Metis is feuding with her fellow confronts Zieglete, the Archbishop of Phyllis who is strongly against Phyllis' friendship with Hybride-hence his rivalry with the general. Prologue (Part 1) 'The Rape of the Mummy' (To be added...) 'Dissatisfaction Towards Metis' (to be added...) Plot (Part 1) One Year Anniversary Honey Trap for Pollard Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 During sunset, Mimia is bathing until she sees 2 knights heading towards her and she is captured to see Pollard, of which she learns that this is how Cecela got raped by the noble. Rather than regret to learn Mimia's relationship with Cecela as her sister, Pollard callously finds the mummy sisters as "thrilling" and when Mimia struggles to escape from his clutches, he sadistically tells her to continue her struggle while he taking his pants off. Fortunately, elven guards swiftly arrest Pollard before he can rape Mimia and to his shock, Hiroto appears in front of him which causes him to realize that all of this was a trap. As Hiroto is comforting Mimia, Pollard accuses the Margrave for his "illegal arrest" until he sees 2 mummies appear to the scene. As Hiroto's declares Pollard's crime for his rape attempt onto Mimia, as well as Cecela's rape case, Pollard panics and denies anything and blames Mimia for "seducing" him instead, only to see more mummies appear from the underground lake. As Pollard asks Hiroto about his death, the Margrave coldly replies that he will leave the High Council to decide his fate. The news of Pollard's arrest reaches to Purev Cavern where all the mummies cheer for the justice they craved so long. Lithia is especially happy to the point shedding her tears of joy for Hiroto's success and tells Cecela the good news. To Lithia and everyone's surprise, this news miraculously breaking Cecela's silence as she asks them about it and hearing Lithia's answer alone causes her to cry aloud. Lithia also hugs her best friend as her relief to see her friend returns to normal. 'Metis's Request for Help from Salabria' At Terchevel Castle, Metis worries that not even Echno's execution or dispatching assassins can stop Olmec from bringing an information about her secret meeting with RaquelMetis worries that if the information about her secret meeting with Raquel comes out, just as Zieglete planned, it will ignite an uprising from her fellow generals against her. What's worse is other than her replacement could be either members from House Cain or Zasyur, Phyllis may suffer its worst ordeal by either waging war against Hybride or suffers its civil discord from within.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 25 back to Babylos. Initially troubled by her next move, a mere thought of a vampire gives Metis an idea and immediately order Saeed to go to Salabria for help. After reading Metis's letter, Excelis panics and unable to make her decision due to Hiroto's absence According to Excelis, since the vampires are prideful creatures, Hiroto would never let them do shady things such as assassination. Moreover, even if they manage to catch up with Olmec, the assassination attempt may failed because the vampire didn't know what was Olmec even looked like which further risking chances of killing innocent people along the way.. Fortunately, she thinks of an idea and immediately writes a reply letter, give it to a vampire and orders him to send this letter to Luttius to which the vampire agrees and fly away. When Saeed wonders what is her plan, Excelis replies that it she is getting help from a fellow elf. 'Bourgault's Humiliation by Hiroto' Elsewhere, a dismayed To Bourgault, it seemed that whatever he did somehow managed to "drive" Hiroto away from the affairs in Noblesia. Little did he know what his attack onto Sōichiro and Curele only added Hiroto's determination to stay at Noblesia and get the bottom of the case Bourgault rushes to the High Court after hearing Bollard's arrest. When he confronts Mimia, Mummy Elder, Cassius and Hiroto, Bourgault is baffled to learn that Mimia was the scene's witness but blames Hiroto for "illegally" arresting Pollard until he learns that his son took off his pants when his arrest took place. To save Pollard, Bourgault desperately pleas everyone to drop their charges against him to the point willing to pay anything for their deeds. Unfortunately, everyone (Mimia, Mummy Elder and Cassius) refuses to comply as Cassius considers Cecela's case as Pollard's crime due to his confession during his arrest for nearly raping Mimia. With Bourgault becomes devastated for Pollard's ill fate, everyone leaves Hiroto with the count in the room for a conversation. Bourgault then accuses Hiroto for violating his position to "illegally" arrest Pollard and vows vengeance alongside his fellow aristocrats. Hiroto retorts by berating Bourgault for his insult onto Sorceire and hurting Sōichiro and Curele, so he ordering the Count to formally apologize to his friend and cancel his deal with Salabria. Bourgault, remains defiant to the point refuses to cooperate with the young "peasant" he ridiculed, not only rejects Hiroto's demands despite the latter's warning that doing so means betraying Hybride-considering his refusal to aid Hagar and Ancel, he even condemns the Diferente for purposely brought a vampire with him for his "schemes" only to be chastised for trying his attempt to humiliate him and his friends but blames the Diferente for his own undoing, even though the count himself "knew" the consequences of doing so. On his way home, Bourgault visits the church and his is both appalled and furious to see Spirits Light shines even brighter than beforeAccording to Bourgault, the light was still shining despite of his son's crime for raping a Mummy. Hiroto's arrival at Noblesia changed all of that., implying that justice was on Hiroto's side. At home, Grundell berates his master for the trouble he caused and advises him to kowtow to Hiroto and compasate with his treasures. Bourgault, still fuming over his humiliation by Hiroto, refuses to cooperate and focuses on saving Pollard instead until Grundell warns him about severe consequences if Moldius learns the news of him hurting a vampire. With little choice, Bourgault begrudgingly allows his butler to do whatever he wants. After his 2-day trip, Grundell arrives at Hiroto's place but despite his apology about his master's rudeness, Hiroto explains that they refuse to accept it due to Bourgault's insult onto Sorceire and his vicious assault onto both Sōichirō and Curele. As his master's compensation, Grundell gives various treasures and gifts to the trio: from books (Curele) to gold coins and jewelry (Hiroto) as well as women (Sōichiro). When Grundell kowtow to Curele again and apologizing to her, Hiroto eventually accepts the butler's apology and thank him. 'Downfall of Zieglete the Archbishop' At Babylos, 2 drunken elves stumble upon a vampire messenger who order them to deliver Excelis's message to Luttius before flying away. Initially baffled by the vampire, the 2 elves then deliver the message to Luttius anyway and, to their worry, the letter comprises with Zieglete's investigation onto Metis and they fear that her forced resignation will endanger their future. So, on the next day, Luttius enters Eesh's office and while he discussing with the king regarding Zieglete's secret investigation onto Metis, he implores the king to chose between Metis or Zieglete. When Eesh asks what was it about, Luttius replies that the elves have been supported the friendship between Metis and Hiroto and wished the king to continue their support; when Eesh purposely asks what would the elves do if he chooses Zieglete, Luttius replies that the elves' exodus will be unavoidable as everyone refuses to follow Zieglete. Eesh smirks and he claims that he has no intentions on supporting Zieglete either, indicating his time to eliminate the Archbishop has come. Later in the afternoon, Zieglete is summoned to see Eesh and Abrahim only to be berated by the king for his distrust onto Metis via his investiation onto her secret meeting with Raquel, of whom he deems as a useful "pawn" to investigate Hybride. Zieglete try to convince Eesh that the "demons" (refers to the elves) will betray for Salabria but, to his shock, Eesh mentions Luttius's plan to leave Phyllis due to the Archbishop's abuse and asks him if he was trying to start an uprising. Shocked by the revelation, Zieglete explains that Metis's "unchecked" friendship with Hiroto will severely weakens Phyllis's security and prestige, especially since Joachim's hand-over was never brought up again. The archbishop's words only makes Eesh even angrier, however, as the king retorts that the war is not easy and persists on trusting Metis and Hiroto because he said so. As Zieglete becomes speechless, Eesh tells him to leave as he never want to see his face again which the archbishop reluctantly relents. Outside the palace, Zieglete laments his mistakes and even after hearing Olmec reports about Metis's secret meeting with Raquel, he deems it too late as he assumes that somebody has told Eesh beforehand. So he thanks Olmec for his hard work and disappears and holes himself within the cathedral's depth. Epilogue (Part 1) 'Pollard's Execution and its Fallout' The following day, Pollard is sentenced to death and his execution shakes Hybride within just 2 weeks: Purev Caverns' Mummies are celebrating the returning justice for the mummies with Lithia and Cecela goes shopping at a human settlement for clothes. Moldius, meanwhile, is so furious to learn Noblesia's incident that he opts to cut ties with Bourgault, bringing mixed reactions from his ministers such as Univestel and PanopticusWhilst Universtel seemly content by the news, Panopticus on the other hand worries that Pollard's execution only adding Hiroto's enemies against him.. Salabria is affected too as humans' discrimination against the mummies decreases drastically. During their discussion on the island, both Magnelis and Metis are also shocked to hear Pollard's execution as the elf is disgusted to learn Bourgault's true color while the general smiles and silently thanking him for protecting her status. Luttius also receives such news via a latter and planning on visiting both Magnelis and Hiroto soon. As Hiroto is reading Lithia's letter, Valkyria and Excelis inform Hiroto that a group of Mummies are coming at his mansion and as soon as he heading to the balcony alongside Mimia and Excelis, he sees mummies cheering for his name and calling him their hero. Delighted by the mummies' cheer, Hiroto and Mimia wave their hands back at them. Prologue (Part 1) (TO be added...) Prologue (Part 2) 'Bourgault's Plans for Revenge' Part 1 At his own mansion, Bourgault is playing table tennis whilst murmuring not only about Raquel's "cheeky" and "immature" attitude, but also his hatred for Hiroto for his son's execution and his family's disgrace, as well as his vows to repay his humiliation back to the young Margrave. During his game however, his butler sends a letter to his master and claims that it came from Belffergo. Part 2 (TO be added...) 'The Ball of Conspiracy' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Suddenly, Lemaire unsheathe his sword and challenges Hiroto in a sword fight but the latter refuses as he warns that the vampires will going to retaliate for even hurting him, much less his death, and this will deteriorate the relationship between humans and vampires. Part 9 Part 10 As Orfina awkwardly leave the ball, Belffergo asks everyone if they can dance with Hiroto but all of them refuse and even laughing at the youngster, turning him into a laughing stock. To add his insult onto Hiroto, Bourgault, who is delighted to see his enemy's initial humilliation, mockingly "pities" the Diferente until one volunteer-who is none other than Raquel- manages to persuade him to dance with Hiroto, much to the aristocrat's dismay. During the ball, Raquel secretly instructs Hiroto to follow her footsteps and whispering to him about leaving the ball, prompting the youngster to realize that the entire was a trap all along. As the music stops and all the guests leaving the ballroom, Hiroto is forced to drink a wine that paralyzes his legs, causing Raquel and a servant to bring him to a "male guest room"Upon entering the room, Hiroto notices that there is another that might lead to Orfina's room, leaving him to suspects that the the ministers'(especially Ramsus, Belffergo and Finnath) vile plan to frame him as Orfina's "violator" before he can realizes it-something he knew. where she is barred from entering. The room's another door raises Hiroto's suspicions as another trap set by the aristocrats, however, and after asking the servant one awkward question he rushes to a corridor and yells that he was framed for "peeking" at Orfina. As soon as she reaches Hiroto and see the door, Raquel angrily barges into Orfina's room and confronts the concubine-who is still embarrassed by her awkward encounter with Hiroto-and scolding her for being manipulated by Belffergo and others to humiliate Hiroto that only adding Moldius's burden To Orfina, she was originally wanted to "ease" the burden of Moldius only to be horrified to learn her relatives' manipulation va Raquel's scolding.and leaves. This prompts Orfina to realize that Raquel is braver than any aristocrats or noblemen in Hybride in spite of her former position. In the following aftermath, Hiroto barely escape from the trap but most of his allies (especially Excelia and Raquel) still worry for him as they view this incident as a bad omen for the Diferente's defeat. 'Hiroto's Trial At Emperia' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 To Ramsus's annoyance, Hiroto remains calm and making his long speech about his "interference" at Noblesia out to ambiguity and since the court still doubt his innocence, he makes a bold decision in resigining his Margrave position as his "atonement" for what he did at Noblesia. Of all people (including and especially the conspiratorsThe conspirators are especially staggered by Hiroto's unexpected tactic that outsmarted them: Rasmus concludes that it was Hiroto's way to corner him and his fellow conspirators, while Finnath and Belffergo were confused by Hiroto's refusal to accept even Moldius's reappointment despite he had a chance to win his case. Whichever the case, the conspirators' ploy in sullying Hiroto's name backfires them badly.) who are baffled by such announcement, Moldius is especially panicked to hear it that he immediately orders to retore his champion's "former" position but Hiroto refuses as long the 4 aristocrats (Belffergo, Rasmus, Lemaire and Finnath) still distrust him. Appalled by this unexpected turns of events, the aforementioned aristocratsThe reason why the 4 conspirators have to accept Hiroto's reappointment as the Margrave of Hybride is because defying the king's decision may leads to severe consequences. Belffergo was initially the only conspirator who remains hesitated due to his worries about Hiroto's returning political power and influences as the result of Hiroto's mind games, but even he eventually accept the Diferente's comeback due to the pressure from Moldius.begrudgingly accepts Hiroto's comeback and after some evaluation, the judges concludes that Hiroto is not guilty because his "interference" is not considered as a violation to the royal decree despite his actions at Noblesia, thus Hiroto wins the case. Not only this result causing his allies to hug Hiroto while upsets Ramsus for unable to foresee his enemy's credibility, it also relieves Moldius as he happily leaves with both Univestel and Panopticus. Meanwhile, Bourgault waits anxiously for the results only to hear bad news from Belffergo's butler Robert. Devastated and enraged by such result to the point assuming that the conspirators had "betrayed" him, Bourgault demands to see Moldius but he is rejected by an elven guard who warns him not to make anymore ruckus-leaving the count heartbroken in sadness. This, however, only fueling Bourgault's desire for revenge and he plans to exact it by his own hands. 'Bourgault's Last Plot and Demise' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 After bidding Raquel farewell, Hiroto and Mimia then enter Lervan Castle where his carriage is surrounded by the Mummies who welcomes him with open arms. Later, they join the feast that is sponsored by Salabria merchant named Heerenfeld and enter a bedroom for a rest, with Hiroto is looking forward to see Valkyrie again. Meanwhile, a pair of Mummies take their nap away from the house until they see some suspicious men taking firewood and surrounding the house-with one of them is Gisele the Knight. Part 4 Inside the house, Hiroto feels so hot that the quickly awaken from his nightmare and he is horrified to see the house on fire. So, he quickly wakes Mimia and trying to escape from the burning building but the duo are shocked to find all the escape routes are either blocked or destroyed. Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 As Hiroto is sleeping, two mummies inform Alvy and Carabella and 2 vampires about what they have witnessed: Whilst one of them was rescuing Hiroto from the fire, the other followed Giles and his men to a house where Bourgault was resided, further enrages the vampires so much that they fly off and hunt Bourgault. As for Bourgault himself, while he is delighted to hear Hiroto's apparent death and immediately leaves after hearing Giles's report about incoming vampires, he is appalled to learn from Grundell about Hiroto's narrow escapeThe only thing he knew about his master's assassination plot because Giles was late than usual, which further confirmed his suspicions about his master's assassination attempt onto Hiroto. from the fire but he denies his involvement to the incident. Sadly, his escape is blocked by Zeldis and the vampires as the latter vow retribution and demands Bougault's life for his involvement in an assassination attempt onto Hiroto. Meanwhile, Hiroto is awaken from his half-day of slumber and he is visitied by not just Mimia and Raquel, but also Valkyria who informs him that the vampires had Bourgault surrounded and she wants him to pay for his near assassination despite Hiroto pleas for not killing the aristocratAccording to Valkyria, if it weren't for the mummies Hiroto would've burn into cinders by now. Not to mention that the vampires never forgives those who harm their allies. . Back to Bourgault's group, Grundell, in his last attempt to protect his lord, declares himself as an assailant and accepts his execution. Seeing his butler's sacrifice makes Bourgault realizes that his rampage has smeared the aristocracy's good nameTo Bourgault's realization, despite berating him for his stubbornness and impulsiveness Grundell remains loyal and trying to protect. This further made Bourgault even question his own honor if he let his butler keep covering him which made him a worthless loser. , so he admits his crime and accepts his fate and urges Grundell to take care of Collard. Under Zeldis's orders, the vampires shoot their arrows at the nobleman to death. Alas, the Count of Noblesia is executed. 2 days later, Panopticus reports to Moldius about Bourgault's demise but the king is relief to see Hiroto is safe. Since an assassination attempt is a crime, Universtel implores Moldius to vacate the late governor's title and prohibits his relative from holding it until the next election, and the king agrees in spite of Finnath's protest. With that, incident regarding Bourgault is finally over. Epilogue (Part 2) 'Aftermath of Bourgault's Demise' At Emperia Elf Association, after witnessing the elves' expanding influence across Hybride (specifically Orsia, Equsia, Lusina and Noblesia), Univestel is satisfied and eventually recognizes Hiroto's caliber especially after hearing words from Vilnius, one of the 7 juries who witnessed Hiroto's boldness. Meanwhile, all 4 conspirators gather at Belffergo's mansion and lament their failures to crush Hiroto but out of the 4, only Ramsus and Belffergo remians optimistc because while the former finds the Diferente as a tough rival, they remain hopeful that they will crush Hiroto someday. Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Characters Story Impact *This arc describes one-year time skip since Hiroto and Sōichirō's involvement into the new world since Solum Arc. *More mummies at Hybride are introduced in this arc and their role will play a pivotal role for Hiroto's expanding influence within Hybride. **Cecela is introduced as a sister of Mimia who lived at Noblesia. Unlike her sister, Cecela lives with other mummies in the cavern and her trauma of being raped by Pollard-one of the sons of Count Bourgault-rendered her into a vegetative state. *Noblesia is introduced as another provinces/state within Hybride. **Bourgault is introduced as Noblesia's ruler and this arc's main antagonist for his fierce feud against Hiroto that hinders the latter's investigation onto Cecela's rape case. Unlike other aristocrats such as Panopticus, Universtel or even Felkina, Bourgault refuses acknowledges Hiroto as a hero and scoffs him as a "commoner" instead despite this youngster is Moldius's trusted vassal for his friendship with Other Species that kept Hybride safe. Eventually, the nobleman's efforts in sabotaging Hiroto's investigation onto Noblesia are in vain as Hiroto's tactics eventually have his son arrested and executed for his crime against the mummies. ***His *Aside from Bourgault, aristocrats such as Belffergo, Rasmus and Lemaire as introduced as secondary antagonists and, like Finnath, they loathe Hiroto because they refuse to acknowledge the Diferente's capability in spite of his long lists accomplishment at Hybride. Hence, they establish the Anti-Hiroto faction and willing to do anything to halt Hiroto's rise and sully his name. *The aftermath of Pollard's execution gives a profound effects across Hybride while further risen Hiroto's reputation across the kingdom, **Pollard's death effects Bourgault so much that his harbors his strong grudge against Hiroto and blames him for his House's disgrace. His desire of revenge eventually garners the attention to the Anti-Hiroto Faction as the latter aid him to humiliate and eliminate Hiroto for good in the next arc. **Not just Noblesia, Salabria is affected too as humans' discrimination against the mummies decreases dramatically, mostly out of fear as many of them deeming that not even a noble such as can escape injustice against the Other Species **Hiroto himself is highly revered by the mummies for his heroic deeds in Noblesia that affects across Hybride. *Orfina is introduced as King Moldius's favorite concubine and also the conspirators' (especially Belffergo and Finnath) distant cousin. As such, she becomes a tool by her cousins in their conspiracy against Hiroto until Raquel's scolding makes her realize this conspiracy. *Bourgault's death and demise changes Hybride's political landscape drastically. **Collard becomes his House's only would-be successor as the Count of Noblesia but due to his father's crime, he was barred from entering the election for the next Margrave of Hybride. **Even after their first defeat, the conspirators' feud against Hiroto continues as they still find ways to smear the Diferente even if it means secretly conspires with an enemy kingdom that will destroy Hybride-such as Belffergo's and Rasmus's shady deal with Urseus of Magia. It is not until the events of the following arc that forces both Belffergo and Rasmus to eventually give up their scheme once and for all. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc